


The Kid At The Bar

by Captain_Ackerman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Teenage Sam does his homework, what a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Ackerman/pseuds/Captain_Ackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a bartender observes from a distance and the kid at the bar is writing about love letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kid At The Bar

_'You should not have taken advantage of my sensibility to steal into my affections without consent.'_

 

> Eloquent though the words were, the heart woven between each syllable etched from the pen of a certain Alexander Hamilton were perhaps a little lost on the shaggy haired teenager, perched atop a bar stool and staring into a blank laptop screen, barren save for a couple of scattered thoughts strewn across the page in distinctly unordered fashion, yet forming quite superb phrases once linked after careful scrutiny.
> 
> He had been wandering in every evening for a couple of weeks now, presumably making good use of their free, albeit crappy internet connection and silent company, and though it was clear that the boy, who had but a faint shadow of a scruff emerging around the corners of his jaw and lips, was more than a hair's breadth below drinking age, so long as he didn't order, his presence was none of the bartender's concern.
> 
> From what he could gather, the kid had been working on the same essay for a couple of weeks now, and simply from the odd phrase glanced at in passing, it appeared to be on the love letters of various well known figures. English assignment, he presumed, a particularly dull one at that. After all, what young man with fire in his eyes takes interest in the dusty sonnets of a long dead politician?
> 
> But aside from the work that he toiled at with relentless persistence, there was little else of interest about him. He was drawn out and lanky in figure and somewhat pale in complexion, unruly brown hair falling just below his jaw line and a faint yet noticeable hollowness to his features that was only particularly distinctive in the faltering light of evening. His eyes scanned the page with but a glimmer of teenage zeal, fingers tracing keyboard keys in a lazy drum beat accompanied only by the mechanical whirring of the laptop itself and the squeaking of bar stools and the clatter of boots on wooden floors.
> 
> He would stay until a couple minutes before midnight when he left as wordlessly as he'd arrived, laptop tucked under a slim arm and a glance backwards as he let the door close behind him. From his attire and his lack of fatigue boundaries, the bartender would later come to realise that the kid was much less a student, and rather someone born into a life they would do anything to leave behind. With essay writing skills like that, he pondered, the kid was well within the realm of a comfortable scholarship. Stanford, perhaps, he'd seen it's website in his browser tabs.
> 
> "Interesting kid, that one."
> 
> "Yeah."
> 
> His co worker tossed him the keys from the door.
> 
> "Lock up when you're done, would you?"
> 
> "Sure."
> 
> "Thanks, Tom."
> 
> Shuddering at the unfamiliarity of the name he'd given himself, he straightened out the bar with a click of his fingers, and disappeared into the darkness, door locking with a faint click behind him and lights flickering off.
> 
> Gabriel stretched out his wings, and exhaled a long breath that froze into a light mist as it left his mouth, and watched it drift out of sight.
> 
> "He's gonna go far, that kid."

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that occurred to me rather late at night, and was just begging to be written. Again, not necessarily canonically accurate.  
> (Ha, this bitch didn't check which Uni. Sam went to. I've changed it now, all this American stuff merges together after a while.)


End file.
